Galliard Gifts
cliath Beast Speech The werewolf with this Gift may communicate with any animals from fish to mammals. This Gift does not change their basic reactions; most animals are still afraid of predators such as werewolves. Any beast spirit can teach this Gift. System: The player simply rolls Charisma + Animal Ken, although each separate encounter or type of animal requires a separate roll. Call of the Wyld This Gift augments the Galliard's natural task of communication through howls. The Galliard can howl a cry that stirs and invigorates other werewolves, even those far beyond the normal range of hearing. This Gift is most commonly used at the beginning of revels or other events to charge up the sept, or to call for aid in times of peril. A wolf or dingo spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Stamina + Empathy: the number of successes determines how far away the Call can be heard and how stirring it is to those who hear it. This Gift can be used in concert with any of the standard Garou howls (see pp. 45-46). The Storyteller determines the actual effects, but they should be linked to the type of howl and the intent of the Garou. Some examples are: every two successes gives those at a revel an extra die to their dice pools; Wyrm agents are distracted by the call and their difficulties rise temporarily; all Garou in the area do not hesitate to respond to the Garou's Call for Succor. Mindspeak By invoking the power of waking dreams, the Garou can place any chosen characters into silent communication. An epiphling teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Willpower point per sentient being chosen and makes a Manipulation + Expression roll (difficulty of the victim's Willpower) if the being is unwilling. All those included in the dream may interact normally through the Mindspeak, although they can inflict no damage through it. Their real bodies can still act, although all dice pools decrease by two. The Mindspeak ends when all the participants want it to, or on the turn the Galliard fails the roll against an unwilling member. The beings affected must be within line of sight. Fostern Call of the Wyrm This dangerous Gift actually attracts creatures of the Wyrm. Galliards typically use the Call to bait an ambush or to flush prey from hiding. Any Umbrood can teach this Gift. System: The Garou's player makes a resisted roll of Manipulation + Performance against the Wyrm creature's Willpower (both rolls are difficulty 7). If the Wyrm creature loses the contest, it must come to the source of the Call. Distractions The Garou can make annoying yips, yelps, and howls to divert the attention of his target. A dog or dingo spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rills Wits + Performance (difficulty of the victim's Willpower). Each success subtracts one die from the target's dice pool next turn. Dreamspeak The Galliard can enter another's dream and thereby affect the course of that dream. The werewolf does not have to be anywhere near the target, but she must know or have seen the dreamer. An epiphling teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Wits + Empathy (difficulty 8). If the dreamer awakens while the Galliard is still within the dream, the werewolf is thrown out of the dream world, and he loses a Gnosis point. Mimic The Garou can alter her voice such that she can imitate any sound or voice she has heard, including sirens, gunshots, musical instruments, or even specific quotations. This Gift does not allow the creation of new sounds, but new combinations can have interesting effects. Lyrebird, Magpies and other bird spirits teach this gift. System: Once the Garou learns this Gift, she can reproduce anything she hears. When simulating another person's voice (or animal speech) she can only iterate what she has heard and can not improvise new speech. Clever Garou create new combinations to form new sentences, but they often sound choppy. The player must roll Charisma + Performance (difficulty 6) if the intended audience suspects a ruse or know the original voice very well (a relative, long-time friend or packmate, for instance). Adren Eye of the Cobra With but a look, the Garou can attract anyone to his side. A snake-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Appearance + Empathy (difficulty of the target's Willpower). The Garou needs three successes to bring the target to his side; fewer at least start the victim moving in the right direction. Once there, the target can do as he pleases, but he must try his best to get to the Galliard until then. Song of Rage This Gift unleashes the Beast in others, forcing werewolves, vampires and other such creatures into frenzy and turning humans into berserkers. A Tasmanian Devil spirit teaches this Gift. System: The Garou rolls Manipulation + Leadership (difficulty of the target's Willpower). The victim flies into a violent rage (or frenzy, if naturally prone) for one turn per success. Song of the Siren The Garou can enchant another with her singing. Taught by a Dolphin or Epiphling Spirit. System: Roll Charisma + Performance against the target's Willpower as a difficulty and spend one Gnosis. The Garou must sing uninterrupted. The victim will be unable to perform any action for a number of turns equal to the number of successes rolled. Athro Shadows by the Fire Light By invoking the power of shadows and dreams, the Galliard may create interactive stories in which others take part -- willingly or not. Shadows dance around the participants as they act out their roles (as directed by the Galliard). This Gift is used commonly at moots, allowing many Garou to take part in the same legend recounted by the Galliard. However, this Gift can also be used on the unwilling, forcing them to participate in a story of the Garou's choosing. An ancestor-spirit teaches this Gift. System: When using this Gift on the unwilling, the player must spend a variable amount of Gnosis and score three successes on a Manipulation + Performance roll (difficulty of the target's Willpower). If successful, the player may tell a story and force the victim to perform exactly as the story's character does. This effect lasts one turn per Gnosis point spent. Elder Fabric of the Mind The highest-ranked Galliards can bring the products of their imagination to very solid life, crafting creatures from the spiritual essence of dreams. Epiphlings teach this Gift. System: The player makes an extended roll of Intelligence + Performance (difficulty 8). She can create any form of life she can imagine, assigning it one dot of Traits for each success gained on the roll. The werewolf can take as long as she wants to form the creature, accumulating successes from turn to turn, but once she stops, the dream being takes form and requires the expenditure of Gnosis to keep it manifested. The cost is one Gnosis per scene if the dream being remains relatively inactive (such as doing minor chores or watching a location), or one point per turn if the being engages in combat or similarly strenuous activity. The werewolf must be careful, because if she botches at any point, the dream being escapes her control. It will remain in the physical world for as long as it sees fit.